


Lead Me Not Into Temptation

by Sterling_Canary



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [13]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Hubert's Been Outplayed and He Does Not Like It, Humor, MAJORLY Over Dramatic, Mentions of alcohol, Pushing My Rarepair Agenda, Writer's Month 2020, guitar playing, idiocy, over dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Canary/pseuds/Sterling_Canary
Summary: Hubert's been tricked by Mercedes and Dorothea into playing his guitar. Normally, he'd be fine with this, but it's as they say in real estate: location, location, location.(Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 13: Music)
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Leonie Pinelli (Mentioned), Mercedes von Martritz/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Lead Me Not Into Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend, who came up with the idea for this.

Hubert adjusted his tie in the mirror, wondering just  _ how  _ exactly he’d been convinced to do this.

It was a rhetorical question, of course: the combination of his girlfriend, Dorothea’s singing, and a few drinks proved to be a deadly poison, one he’d need to watch out for later.

The poison in question did not kill the person; rather, it warped the mind and filled it with dopamine, making the  _ worst  _ of tasks seem  _ not so bad _ .

“Are you ready, Hubie?” Mercedes asked, coming up behind him. She was wearing a lovely brown dress with lace at the hems, reserved only for formal events.

“As I’ll ever be,” he sighed. He stepped away from the mirror to grab his guitar case.

_ Another  _ reason the poison worked so well is because they’d managed to exploit one of his (regrettably) more well-known weaknesses: the chance to play his guitar. It’s the only dream he allowed himself to indulge.

“I promise you, it’s not as bad as you think it’s going to be,” she laughed.

“We shall see,” he frowned, and she laughed again. He locked their apartment and started down the hall towards Mercedes’s car.

A sense of deja vú came over Hubert, and it only got stronger as he got into the shotgun of the car after having safely stored his guitar in the trunk.

Ah, right. This exact scenario (minus the guitar) had played out yesterday.

It started out as a simple double-date. He, Mercedes, Dorothea, and Leonie had all gone out to eat, as they were wont to during an outing like that. Everything was normal for the first part of the date: they’d ordered appetizers, drinks, and entrées, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was only when dessert was ordered that they’d dropped the bomb.

“So, Hubie,” Dorothea began, “Mercedes and I have a favor to ask of you.”

“And what would this favor be?” Hubert asked, taking a sip of his Irish coffee.

“Well, we usually like having a band play at our services,” Mercedes said. “Unfortunately, the guitarist won’t be there tomorrow, and we were wondering if  _ you’d  _ take over for them instead.”

In any other circumstances, Hubert would’ve refused. However, they’d slipped the poison to him in small doses throughout the night, and his mind was no longer as structurally sound as it typically is.

“I don’t see why I couldn’t,” Hubert shrugged.

“Thank you, Hubie,” Mercedes smiled.

“Yeah, you’re a real lifesaver,” Dorothea continued.

Hubert didn’t question his decision for the rest of the night. He didn’t question it when they were driving back home. He didn’t question it when he went to bed. In fact, the gravity of his decision didn’t hit him until Mercedes woke him up and told him it was time to get ready.

He wondered what the other half of the nefarious duo was doing right at this moment. Probably driving to their destination, same as him. In fact, likely the  _ only  _ difference between them at this very moment is that she was coming alone, while Hubert had accompaniment.

He envied Leonie.

Mercedes pulled up to the cathedral and found Dorothea waiting for them.

“I’m glad you came,” she greeted. “Honestly, I thought you were going to back out.”

“As much as I wanted to,” he sighed, removing his guitar from the trunk of her car, “I am not one to back out of my promises.”

“And that’s why we love you. Come on, let’s get set up.”

Hubert suspected they were using that poison again, as he began to think that  _ one time  _ wouldn’t be so bad.

However, if he agreed to it again, he vowed to swear off alcohol for the rest of his days.

**Author's Note:**

> BIG thanks to my friend who helped me think up something for this prompt! Seriously, he's the best: not only does he beta my work (like he did this one), he is my worst enabler, and I thank him every day for it. Criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
